


No, I don’t love you anymore (I’m a liar)

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: He doesn’t think about her anymore. He doesn’t miss her.He promised himself after the agony of his last body that he wouldn’t.





	No, I don’t love you anymore (I’m a liar)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for krazykat_neko as part of the [Butters Many Parsnips](http://takethewords.livejournal.com/424006.html?thread=6527558#t6527558) Billie Piper fic-a-thon.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Eleven/Rose - _Love is so short, forgetting is so long_

He doesn’t think about her anymore. He doesn’t miss her.  
  
He promised himself after the agony of his last body that he wouldn’t.  
  
Not when his newest companion comes, wide-eyed onto the TARDIS. (All he’s ever really needed is someone to share the universe with, whether it’s a Martha or a Donna or an Amy. Or, you know, a Rose.)  
  
Not when he’s toppling governments or saving the world or ending up on the receiving end of what he’s dubbed his first-companion-hug with Amy. (How many times did he throw his arms around Rose? How many (many, many) times did he hold her like this and refuse to let go?)  
  
Not when he’s crashing into his future and his past simultaneously. (And oh look! Here is yet another non-linear thread to his timeline, looping back and in on itself. He met River at her end; he said his last goodbye to Rose at her beginning.)  
  
Not when he realises with a sudden burst of clarity that time, in all of its infinite complexities, can be  _rewritten_. (There’s a beach in his mind’s eye and a beach in front of his waking eyes and it makes him wonder; if time can be rewritten then what is to stop him from going back and stopping...and changing...and...and...? The waves cast possibility after possibility up at his feet.)  
  
Not when Amy kisses him and decides that a man as old as him can’t possibly have been off kissing anybody in the last few hundred years or so. (And how many kisses did he have in his last body, and the one before that? How many of them really  _mattered_?)  
  
He doesn’t think about her anymore. He doesn’t miss her. He doesn't even love her really anymore.  
  
Except for when he does.


End file.
